


Cat People are Sexy as Hell

by a_taller_tale



Series: RvB Fluff Week [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Kitten, M/M, Pre-Slash, RvB Fluff Week, sexual thoughts because tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_taller_tale/pseuds/a_taller_tale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker gets Wash a kitten. </p><p>“I found it in the garbage,” Tucker blurts out, even though this whole thing was actually carefully planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat People are Sexy as Hell

**Author's Note:**

> [Goodluckdetective](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiontales/pseuds/Goodluckdetective) prompted: Tucker gets Wash a cat and is shocked to see how he changes around fluffy things.

The suspicious look drops from Agent Washington’s face at the first sad squeak and scratching from the box on the table. “What—”

Tucker grins as the normally composed ex-Freelancer nearly trips over his own feet to get to it. 

Rather than fucking relaxing with Chorus at peace, Wash had been wound more tightly than ever lately. Tucker had heard him pacing in their hallway most nights for weeks. 

It was driving Tucker up the wall. Nothing kills the "alone time" mood faster than one of your best friends viciously punching the wall in the middle of the night because they can’t let go of the war and don’t know what to fucking do with themselves. 

If Tucker admitted it, he was a little bored too. Even Caboose needed them less with Freckles the guard-gun watching out for him. Thank _you_ , Dr. Grey. 

So Wash needed something to distract him, and Tucker needed Wash to be less fucked up, so he could get back to business. 

…‘Business’ means jerk off. 

Tucker needs Wash to chill the fuck out. Preferably ASAP. 

It was Carolina who gave Tucker the idea. She was oddly chill as hell lately, even with the… well.. Church. That still fucking sucked. But other than that. 

When Tucker was getting into the Reds’ stash of booze Carolina would usually appear out of nowhere to casually drink them all under the table. 

One of Tucker’s favorite things on these occasions was to coax Carolina into telling him what a loser Wash was as a rookie. It was a safe Freelancer topic and once Tucker told her he knew about the grappling-hook-to-the-balls mission Carolina burst into laughter like she was rusty at it and the flood gates were open. (No _bow-chicka-bow-wow_ for that one. After the first seventy times. Tucker wanted to keep his balls now.) 

“Wait, he kept _what_ in his locker?” Tucker exclaimed. “A locker’s where you keep pictures of hot chicks, the spank bank, or like, pictures of your kid if you don’t get to see them every day.” 

“Well, from the way he talked about them, Ari and Skyler _were_ his kids.” Carolina snickered. “That didn’t stop anyone from giving him grief over wallpapering his locker with pictures of cats.” 

It was pretty funny that Wash was that much of a loser. Until Tucker realized the cats were probably dead by now, or too far from him to ever get them back. 

So Wash was a cat person. Made sense. He was pissy and moody as hell sometimes. 

Another pet would probably be good for him. 

Big bad-ass Freelancer Agent now has a grey fuzzball in his hands and immediately brings the kitten up to cuddle against his cheek. It nuzzles in between his neck and shoulder. 

“I found it in the garbage,” Tucker blurts out, even though this whole thing was actually carefully planned. He had to go down to where the feral cats hung out and find a kitten that seemed okay with people. Someone must have been feeding the fucking things because this one was in his lap purring like a motorboat and trying to follow him home the first day. He had food though. It was nothing like this weird spiritual connection he's seeing right now. 

Aaaaand it doesn’t matter because Wash isn’t listening to Tucker anyway. Wash backs into a chair to sit down and the kitten starts doing the full audible pebbles rubbing against each other noise and he actually _nuzzles the cat back_. 

Tucker feels his jaw drop. 

Wash is rubbing his fingers up and down the kitten’s body almost reverently, and he must be really good at petting because he’s got the little devil, which had clawed Tucker more than once when he shoved it into the box to bring it back to the homestead, totally docile. 

Tucker’s been feeding that little fucker for a week and he never got that much love. 

But it’s hard to be bitter when Tucker sees the look on Wash’s face. He’s never looked more relaxed and at peace in Tucker’s presence before. The line between his brows is all smoothed out and shit. Tucker thought that line was a permanent feature. 

Wash still looks exhausted, which really _is_ a permanent feature, but content. Blissed out. 

It’s probably the face he’d make after a good fuck. 

Tucker’s brain screeches to a halt, complete with the screeching noises. 

“Uh—Glad you like your new cat, Wash. Remember to feed it or whatever. I’m gonna. go. now.” 

Tucker is already two doors away when Wash realizes he has a new pet. “ _My_ cat? Tucker? Tucker!”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Reality, or a Reasonable Facsimile Thereof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411293) by [ZaliaChimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/pseuds/ZaliaChimera)




End file.
